<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Golden by ydysprosium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029968">Not So Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydysprosium/pseuds/ydysprosium'>ydysprosium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Renegade AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydysprosium/pseuds/ydysprosium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick breaks Jason out of Arkham.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Renegade AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 2 in a series.  I'm not sure how much sense it will make without reading part 1, since this is basically a missing scene. (Also, there is a part 3 that will hopefully be ready soon)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason sneered as Nightwing approached his cell in Arkham. Nightwing was wearing his usual mask, but had traded his flimsy outfit for thick black Kevlar, which was weird, but maybe he had made the change after being shot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come to gloat?” Jason asked, resolving not to let any of his pain or frustration show on his face.  Jason’s whole life had been unfair, he was used to it by now, and it was hard to keep the memories he had from the few times he’d actually been happy in his life from seeping in, and hurting even more now that Bruce and Dick had replaced him and just saw him as another dangerous villain.  And <em>maybe</em> he’d made a few unfortunate choices that technically made him the villain, and maybe he should feel guilty about shooting Dick in the leg last time he’d seen him, but still, life wasn’t fair, and Bruce had always made it clear that Dick was the favorite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick looked hurt by Jason’s words.  “Jason, why would I gloat?”  And he looked like he really meant it, shifting uncomfortably in front of the cell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you?” Jason shot back.  “You were always showing off for B, guess you can be his favorite now.”  And maybe that was a little unfair – Jason had fond memories of staying over at Dick’s when he was Robin, staying up all night watching movies or video games, then having candy bars and ice cream for breakfast – mostly because Dick didn’t have much food in his house, but Jason was used to human disasters, and he’d pretty much become one anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick looked surprised at Jason’s words, and let out a small humorless laugh.  “Believe me I’m not B’s favorite, I don’t think I ever was, maybe when he first took me in, but that was a long time ago.”  Dick turned a little, and Jason could see one side of his face starting to darken with the imprint of a bruise. “B isn’t exactly happy with the choices I’ve been making lately either.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason snorted.  He was aware Bruce could get a little rough sometimes, he still had a few lingering bruises from when Bruce arrested him and threw him in here.  The thought of Dick and Bruce still having their screaming fights was amusing, as if Dick didn’t realize he was the gold standard Bruce held everyone else up to.  “What, did you disagree about how to arrange the furniture in the manor? Or what to have for breakfast? Or maybe whether or not to bother visiting the failure?” Jason asked, and it came out a lot more bitter and mean than he’d meant it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick’s face hardened, and he almost looked about to stomp off before he thought better of it, and took in a shaky breath.  “B didn’t tell me about you, not until it was too late,” he said, all in a rush.  “Jason, I-” and he looked pained and vaguely guilty, “-I’m sorry I wasn’t around more, especially when…what happened to you with the Joker wasn’t right, and afterwards, B was wrong to throw you in here, but I think he just needs time and space to cool off. He threatened to send me here too you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason blinked, surprised.  “Damn, what did you do to make B so mad, Goldie?” he blurted out.  Dick wasn’t so bad, really, Jason had fond memories of teaming up with him, and although he could be bossy, and never passed an opportunity to show off, Jason had a hard time imagining Dick making Bruce mad enough to send him to Arkham.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick looked embarrassed and blushed a little.  “I, uh, started dating Deathstroke, and worked a few jobs that he recommended, nothing lethal, but B had a fit when he found out, and told me I needed to choose between Slade and the rest of the family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason just stared at Dick.  “Deathstroke, huh?” he finally managed.  Talia had hired the mercenary for one of his lessons once, and Jason had a hard time imagining Dick dating the man. Or anyone dating Deathstroke really. “How’d that happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a long story, little wing,” Dick said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason sneered at the nickname to cover up the old feelings it threatened to bring back.  “I’m taller than you now.  Not exactly little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick gave a brief smile, and he actually seemed to mean it.  “You are,” he said, and fidgeted with something in his hand.  “But when B told I couldn’t see the rest of the family, I realized he wasn’t talking about the whole family, and you could come with me if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason just stared at Dick, not sure if he was hearing things right.  “What, you plan on getting yourself thrown in here or breaking me out?” he asked acidly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I can break you out and take you with us, that is, if you want.” Dick picked at the latch for a moment and the door swung open.  “It’s up to you, really. Well, actually if you want to stay here and mount another attack against B, I won’t stop you from doing that either.  Just leave the kids out of it this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason continued to stare.  Of course he wanted his revenge, and he wanted to show Bruce how wrong letting criminals like the Joker live was, but that could wait, pushed off to a later time until he had time and space to regroup and get his criminal empire back. And Dick looking at him like Jason was family, the only family he had left was such a novel concept, that Jason couldn’t help being intrigued.  “Maybe I will go with you,” he said gruffly.  “For a little while.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick beamed as if Jason had single-handedly solved all of his problems in the world. “Okay, let’s hurry then.  I’m not actually authorized to be here, and the guards should be figuring out I looped their security feed any minute now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Jason could ask why Dick had wasted so much time talking if this was going to be an Arkham break, Dick grabbed his arm and pulled, running down the hall as Jason followed after.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, after they’d left the awful place far behind, Dick turned to Jason with a grin on his face, one that reminded him so much of old times that his heart clenched.  “That was fun, little wing,” Dick said, voice breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason just snorted.  "Now what?"  It still seemed surreal that Dick had wanted him enough to break him out, though he wondered darkly if that would continue once Dick found out about Jason’s enhanced anger issues and screaming nightmares.  Though, hopefully the nightmares wouldn’t be as bad now that he didn’t have to sleep in the same building as the Joker, listening to the clown cackle madly, randomly during the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Slade has a private jet ready for us to leave.  It’s perfect really,” Dick said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason raised an eyebrow.  “So does your sugardaddy know that you’re also going to be bringing me along?” he asked skeptically. The whole situation had the potential to be supremely awkward.  Not that Jason minded a little awkwardness, in fact, he planned on reveling in it, and antagonizing Slade any chance he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like that,” Dick said snobbily, though he blushed.  “I’ve been working some well-paying jobs too, and I’m going to be working with Slade.  I don’t think he’ll mind having another helper along.”  Dick paused to give Jason a concerned glance.  “Though if you don’t want to work any of the jobs, that’s fine too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure it’s all about the money for Deathstroke,” Jason muttered under his breath as they approached the airfield.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Dick said.  “I get a family member, you get out of Arkham, Slade gets another helper.  And with you around, Slade won’t have to spend so much time entertaining me.  It’s a win for everyone really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, this will be fun.”  Jason laughed, and for the first time in a long while, felt like he actually meant it. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>